I Will See You Again
by Hanna West
Summary: Brian O'Connor made a decision a long time ago, to leave his past behind and move on. Even if that meant never seeing his little sister Katie again. What happens when his past comes back full force and he can't escape it. One-shot from the first movie, Brian's point of view.


Climbing out of my red truck, I jogged across the street. Ever since I woke up this morning I had this feeling like today would change my life. Before I stepped into the small cafe I felt a pang of guilt, spotting Mia behind the counter. Over the past couple days, I've gotten to know her. I've picked up on how she pops her hip out and raises her eyebrow when she's amused, or how she brushes the hair behind her ear when she's nervous or embarrassed. The little things that make her unique. I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked in, knowing there was no way I could pursue her, even though I wanted to.

Taking a seat at the counter I looked down, opening the car magazine that I had brought. Quickly glancing up at Mia I noticed her head down in a book, taking notes and biting her lips as she tried to concentrate which was hard to do in this heat. "Let me guess, tuna on white; no crust." She stated without looking up. She knew me so well.

I shrugged, flipping the page and smiled to myself. "I don't know, how is it?" I questioned, keeping my cool. I suddenly felt her eyes on me causing me to hide the smirk that was growing.

"Everyday for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is." She stated, raising her eyebrow. "Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

I looked up and smirked slightly, nodding at her. "I'll have the tuna." I said after a brief pause. "No crust." I watched her reluctantly smile and push herself away from the counter, grabbing the stuff to make my sandwich. I switched my gaze to the back, where Dom was sitting. He was the reason I was here, Mia was just a bonus. Dom stood up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a drink before turning to look out. I caught his eyes and we started at each other for a moment before he moved back towards his chair, drink in hand. Mia came back over to me, setting my tuna sandwich in front of me before glancing at the magazine I was reading.

The sound of engines caused me to turn in my seat, just in time to watch three works of art come up and around the corner before pulling in front of the cafe. The team was here. I hadn't met them yet, only read their files. Well, most of their files, we couldn't dig up any criminal records on a couple of them which was surprising.

"Talk to me Jessie, this ain't working brother." Dom's right hand man, Vince, stated as he climbed out of the drivers seat and opened the hood of his car.

Jessie climbed out of his own car, shaking his head and walking over to Vince. "It's your fuel map, it's got a nasty hole." He replied, looking over the engine as the others gathered around the open hood. "That's why you're unloading in third."

"I told you it was third." Leon piped in, earning a 'shut up' from Vince which caused the blonde woman to laugh and nudge him slightly. I watched as Jessie went on about the fuel map until Vince grabbed his chin and pointed him towards my truck that was still parked across the street. Knowing where this was heading, I quickly turned back towards Mia and asked her for some salt. A couple moments later Mia dropped the salt packets in front of me and I smiled up at her, thanking her with a nod. I took a bite of my sandwich and keep my head down, waiting for them to come to me which I knew they would.

The team, led by Vince, walked into the cafe scattering around in different directions. Unfortunately Vince took the seat next to me while the blonde slid behind the counter and pulled Mia into a one armed hug and the brunette accompanied by Jessie and Leon grabbed a bag of chips straight off the shelf.

"What's up guys?" Mia greeted them with a smile, returning the blondes hug.

"How you doing, Mia?" Jessie asked, popping another chip into his mouth as he and Leon watched me.

The blonde looked me over before glancing back towards Dom and leaning against the counter. "Hey Dom." She called. "You want something to drink." Dom raised his drink he had gotten earlier without a word and the blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile.

Vince glared at me and I turned my head to stare back, silently telling him that there was no way he was going to intimidate me which only made him more mad.

"He's beautiful." I heard Jessie complement, staring at me with complete fascination.

Leon followed with, "I like his hair cut."

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed at them, shaking her head. "Will you leave him alone." She scolded them before turned towards me and leaning against the counter in front of Vince and I. "Blue eyes, don't worry about Vince." She smiled kindly. "Under that tattooed exterior he's a big scruffy bear. I'm Katie by the way, Katie O'Conner. It's nice to finally meet Mia's mystery man."

I felt like the walls were closing in around me and everything was melting away except for her and I. I knew she looked familiar but I never though it could actually be her, what are the chances. It took me a few moments to realize that she hadn't made the connection yet, she didn't know who I was and for some reason that hurt me more then I could express. "I'm Brian." I stated after looking like an idiot for taking so long to reply.

"Vince." Mia stated, snapping her fingers and raising her voice when he didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed in a glare and were directed solely towards me. After a while he finally broke his glare and stared up at her, his eyes softening. He definitely held a torch for Mia. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"You look good." Vince commented, a smile spreading across his face as he looked her up and down. I realized it was time to go, I wasn't in the mood for a fight today and needed to make sure I didn't jeopardize my cover. I stood up and pulled out my wallet, throwing down a couple bills onto the counter and nodding at Mia who smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mia." I said, taking a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow." Turning around I headed back towards my truck. It took a matter of seconds before I heard footsteps following me and I sighed continuing on my path towards my truck.

"Try Fatburger from now on, you can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot." Vince yelled, walking after me and shaking his head.

I kept my cool and glanced back, shrugging my shoulders. "I like the tuna here." I replied.

Vince scoffed as he caught up to me, anger radiating off him. "Bullshit asshole! No one likes the tuna here." He snapped back as I reached my truck.

"Yeah, well I do." I commented, shrugging again. I guess I pissed him off even more because suddenly I felt him shove me from behind. I tired to keep my calm, I really did but he was getting on my last nerve. I turned around quickly and retaliated with a punch square to his face.

After a while I lost track of how long we had been fighting. I managed to get Vince on the ground and land a couple punches to his face and stomach before I was yanked off him and thrown onto the hood of the car next to us. I slid down to my feet and raised my hands over my head, finally noticing that it was Dom who had pulled me away. "Hey man, he was in my face." I stated, trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm in your face." Dom spat moving closer to me and shaking his head. Vince lunged towards me again but was intercepted by Dom who grabbed him and shoved him back towards Leon. "Relax, don't push it. You embarrass me!" He shouted at Vince who still glared at me. Leon pushed him back towards the cafe so he could have a chance to calm down. "Jessie, give me the wallet." Jessie handed Dom my wallet that had fell out of my pocket when Vince and I were fighting and I watched him inspect the I.D. the bureau had manufactured for me. "Brian Earl Spilner." He read. "Sounds like a serial killer's name, is that what you are?"

"No, man." I said, shaking my head.

Dom stepped towards me and shook his head. "Don't come around here again." He ordered, glaring at me. I couldn't help but notice Katie as she moved towards us and wrapped her arms around Dom's waist. Dom saw my gaze drift to her and his face hardened. "Don't look at her." He growled tossing my wallet back before gripping Katie's waist and leading her back towards the cafe along with the rest of the team.

I knew I should just walk away, get back in my truck and get as far away as possible before I blew my cover but I couldn't help myself. "Hey man, you know this is bullshit." I called after them, scoffing and shaking my head.

I watched Dom let Katie go and move back towards me, glaring and pointing towards my truck. "You work for Harry, right?"

I nodded, not knowing where he was going. "Yeah, just started." I answered, looking confused.

"You were just fired." Dom snapped.

* * *

This was the one-shot from the first movie that was requested. I worked really hard on it and would really like it if you told me what you thought. Also I'd like to thank my friend spontaneous . combustion99 for looking over this one shot for me.

Hanna West :)


End file.
